Wish on a Swan
by Heiwa P
Summary: A swan statue that is said to grant anyone’s wish… Sakuragi Hakichi Haruko and Hanamichi’s daughter tries it out and wishes to meet the one for her. She later on meets up with Rukawa Kenji Rukawa’s son, is he the one for her, or will their meeting result
1. Chapter 1

**Wish on a Swan**

**NOTE: I don't own Slam Dunk**

**Prologue:**

The air blew a cold breeze. Sakuragi Hakichi tightened her jacket and tried to warm herself up. Winter had just begun and the air gets colder as the days pass. The swan statue on the wooden bridge is still an awesome sight. She's been visiting it since their field trip on her first year in Junior High school. The snow which surrounded it gave it a rather shimmering look and the frozen water on the swan's head glittered like a princess' crown. The lake is frozen like a floor made with crystals.

"Beautiful" she said adoring the picturesque view.

"Really?" said a voice from behind.

Hakichi was distracted by the person who just stood beside her. He was tall and handsome about the age of twenty three or so in her opinion. His face was familiar but she was certain that she never met him before.

"I haven't been here for some time. I see this place hasn't changed a bit."

He stretched his arms up and took a deep breath. The young girl was speechless, she had no idea why a man whom she never knew or met before would suddenly come and talk to her.

"Oh! The snow on her head looks like a crown" he smiled,

"Ehem…" Hakichi interrupted, "Excuse me sir, but have we met before?"

"I don't know, have we?"

She raised an eyebrow unconsciously, the man laughed. Seeing this, she immediately opened her bag for her compact powder and looked at herself on its mirror. Nothing was wrong with her face. She stared at the laughing man. He noticed and stopped,

"I'm sorry, it's just, you remind me of someone"

he took a deep breath, "Do you like visiting this place Miss?"

"Um, well… Yeah, and you?"

"Yup, this place is special to me. Do you know the story of the swan on this bridge?"

"No, I haven't heard of it yet… Maybe you could tell me"

he turned to look at the flowerless cherry tree. Hakichi followed him,

"It's too long… Why don't we just skip it?"

"Huh?" she stated in an irritated tone.

"Just joking… Twenty years ago, two teenagers, a boy and a girl met on this very bridge. At first, the girl treated the boy rudely, but fate brought them together and later on they confessed their love to one another. They were both happy to be with each other, but the girl got very sick and-"the man paused

"She died…" she continued,

The guy stared at the swan statue, "Yes" he answered,

"Tragic story… so why did the swan come up?"

"The girl liked swans, so the guy had a swan statue made here in memory of her."

"That's nice of him… Well what happened to the guy?"

"Well… he lived his life"

"Did he get marrie-"

"See the frozen water which looks like a crown on the swan's head?" he interrupted,

"Yeah?"

"Some people say that when you make a wish on the swan after the last snow melts or falls from her head your wish will be granted"

"Really… How true?"

"Actually, I don't know… I haven't tried it yet, why don't you try it instead, then tell me if your wish comes true"

"When would the ice melt?"

"After Winter maybe, when the weather is no longer this cold" he smiled and turned to look at his watch, "Ooops, time to go… Good luck on your wish, tell me if your wish comes true ok, I have to go now… Bye, nice meeting you" he walked away,

"T-Thanks" she said.

Hakichi stared at the swan for quite a while, "Your love story must have been really nice." She thought, then her watch' alarm sounded. Hakichi hurried home.

-o-

When she reached her house, her mother, Sakuragi Haruko's warm smile greeted her, "Good day Hakichi! How's school?"

"Same thing mom… I went to the lake where the swan statue is"

"Really, so how's the place?"

"It's still as it is, really pretty"

"You really like going there, though it's a bit far from here, are you not exhausted in going there?"

"Not really mom" she said while taking a seat on a chair near the table and taking a bite of some home made chocolate chip cookies which her mom had just made, "It's really weird though, I love that place… There's something about it which makes me come again… It's so peaceful there, it relaxes your mind and body… By the way I just met someone there, he told me about the story of the swan on the wooden bridge"

"Someone? Hmmm… Is he a guy?" her mom teased,

"Mom… yeah he's a guy but he's about twenty three, I think… too old"

"Hey don't tell me that twenty three is too old, I'm thirty five"

"Yeah, but I'm sixteen"

"Well yeah… Anyway, how does he look?"

"Mom…"

"Sorry, 'couldn't resist… I remember, I was about your age when I met my first love"

"First love?"

Her mother giggled, "Yeah"

"How about him?"

"Well… well- you should promise not to tell your father, he'll go mad when he hears about this, the two of them argue a lot before"

"Hmmm… sounds interesting go on mom"

"Ok… I was still in first year high school at that time, your Uncle Takenori is of course the Captain of the high school basketball team. At that time, there was a guy, my age, who joined the basketball team… he was extremely handsome and extremely good in basketball…"

"Extremely good in basketball, you mean better than dad?"

"Well, your dad was only a beginner at that time. I recognized his talents and asked him to join the basketball team, there he started to do really well at it"

"Ok, enough of that, continue about the story of your first love"

"Well ok… He was really popular, especially among girls. He even had his own cheering squad. He was like the ace player of Shohoku high school. But he never had the time for socializations. He was so into being the best player in Japan that he never had the time for girls and for me…"

"So he never asked you out?"

"Uhuh… well it really broke my heart that he never really had feelings for me. It was for a reasonable thing though."

"What's that?"

"He had a girlfriend, someone he really cared for… I found it out later on when the basketball team and I decided to go to his house to stay on before leaving for training camp."

"How is his house like?"

"Really huge, it was more of a mansion actually… Anyway, I wasn't a part of the basketball team but I managed to come with them because of my brother which is your uncle. At that night, I saw him on his terrace with the phone on his ear. He was talking to someone, who I know is a girl, he said some things about how he missed her, and- how he loved her… Then, a month after, his girlfriend came"

"Is she pretty?"

"Yeah, she's very beautiful… She was studying in another country. That was the reason why they don't see each other very often"

"So you mean to say that he remained loyal to his girlfriend even if they didn't see each other that much"

"Yeah… I adored him more when I knew that. It really hurts, but he got my respect"

"What a guy"

"Well your father is also very loyal"

"Yeah, but he's more of a clown than a prince charming right mom?"

Her mother laughed,

"Uh, mom, if this guy is really good in basketball, then he must be playing for the national team"

"Well no, I really don't know why, but he did not play basketball right after he graduated from college… I don't know why… But that guy had skills, the National team will really benefit if he joined"

"Cool, too bad though. Oh, I still have something to do, I'll go upstairs first"

"Ok"

Hakichi went upstairs to her room. There, she pulled a book from her drawer and opened it. She took a pen from her pen mug and began to write something on the page,

_"Dear Diary,_

_I went to the swan lake just this afternoon, I met a guy there, he was really tall and handsome… He told me about the story of the swan on the wooden bridge, I never thought that there was a love story behind it… The story's really nice… Mom also told me of the story of her first love… I hope that I'll find my story someday… Anyway, the guy I met at the lake told me that if I make a wish after the ice melts from the swan's head, my wish will come true… Well, I guess I'll just have to wait until that happens, and maybe…._

_Well I guess that's it for now…_

_HAKICHI ____"_

-o-

At the start of spring Hakichi went to the Swan Statue by the bridge and did what the man told her. She waited until the last snow on the swan melted and then she made her wish,

"I wish that I would find the one for me" she whispered and left.


	2. Chapter 2

At the second month of her second year in High School, Hakichi went to school early and waited inside their classroom. She stared at the window and noticed the beauty of the snow-covered Shohoku Campus. She wondered if it was the same when her mother and father were still studying.

"Haki-chan!" a voice spoke,

"Miya" she turned to look at the girl who just arrived. Miya is her best friend since pre school. "Good morning" she greeted,

"You're really early Haki-chan… you should try being late sometimes… You're a student, it's not good for a student to be early all the time" she took the seat in front of Hakichi.

"I haven't heard of that statement before… it's normally 'The early bird catches the worm'"

"Well I'm not telling you to be late"

"You're not?" Hakichi said, smirking

"Yes, I am merely suggesting… You never tried being late since pre school you know, you were always early, don't you get tired of it?"

"No, I suppose I've gotten used to it."

"Oh… anyway have you heard?"

"No"

"Come on, allow me to finish first… We have a new classmate"

"Really? How did you know?"

"I have my sources you know"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, Miya the one who always gets the news even before it happens" she laughed,

"Well you should be proud"

"Yeah… I am… So, is this new classmate a girl or a boy?"

"A boy, I heard that he's really rich, being the son of the owner of a big company, Maple"

"Maple? You mean…"

"Yes, Maple, the global Company, one of the biggest Companies here in Japan and in the World"

"Wow… Why do I get the feeling that you really adore this guy?"

"Well, I haven't seen him yet, I'm just plain curious how a rich guy like himself lives his life"

"Well I just hope he's no show-off or spoiled brat in that matter or else I might, kick his ass until he goes back to where he came from…"

"Cool down sister, he hasn't been here yet, besides, maybe he's a good guy"

"Trust me, rich kids are not the type… They're mostly bossy brats who think that they own the world just like that guy" she looked at the guy who just arrived, he looked snobby. He went near Hakichi and spoke,

"Hi Hakichi," in a boastful manner,

"Look who just came by to ruin my day" she said,

"Oh don't… I know that you really long for me sweetie, you don't have to hide it, I understand, I know a lot of girls here want me"

Hakichi sighed, "Why don't you just talk to yourself Nasuki?"

"Ooh, you're really my type Hakichi, you're really lucky not all girls have the chance to talk to me"

"You know you're really pissing me off, please get lost"

"I'll always be here for you"

"You can always leave me alone anytime so my day wouldn't be ruined. I don't need someone useless like you"

"Useless, are you kidding me? I am the ace player of the Shohoku team"

"Says who? Your mother? Oh please, The Shohoku team had a very good reputation on their ace players, don't ruin it."

The guy left them with a boastful smile,

"See what I mean Miya, guys like him should be thrown away"

"Yeah, I know… he's a bag of air, if he's not rich and if he's not good in basketball-"

"He's not good in basketball!" Hakichi interrupted,

"Ok, Ok… He's not good"

"I do hope that new classmate isn't like that bag of air"

Time has passed since Miya came and the room is almost full. The bell rang and their teacher arrived,

"Good Morning sir" they all said,

"Good morning… Today, you'll have a new classmate" Their teacher announced positioning his glasses on his face. He stared at the door then back to the class, "Well he's not yet here, but I'm sure he'll be in a few moments"

"First day of school and he's late, what a show-off" Hakichi whispered to Miya,

"Well" their teacher spoke, "Your new classmate is Japanese, he was born here in Japan, but he grew up in the United States. I want you to be kind to him, make him feel at home"

"We would if he'll be" Hakichi again whispered to Miya, her friend laughed.

"Sensei," rose one of their classmates "Is it true that he's the only son of the owner of Maple?"

"Well, yes… he is"

Nasuki showed a jealous expression,

Suddenly, the door opened,

"Good morning, I apologize for being late" said the guy who just appeared. Everyone stared at him,

"Oooh… first day and late, what an impression… Using family influence and money to get yourself whatever you want" Nasuki greeted maliciously,

"Look who's talking" Hakichi said, the others laughed.

"Silence" Their teacher interrupted, "Please come in…"

The new comer came inside, everyone was struck. He was extremely handsome and tall. Girls gossips and whispers burst out.

"Silence" the teacher warned, "Class, he will be your new classmate. Please introduce yourself" he told the new guy,

"Good morning, I am Rukawa Kenji"

Girls were staring at him dreamily, blushing unconsciously,

"He's cute Haki-chan, what do you think?"

Hakichi too, was awe-struck. Miya had to slap her arm for her to realize that she was talking to her,

"What? Yeah… I- I mean, he's- got some looks" she replied trying to hide her adoration for the guy.

"Rukawa, you may sit beside Sakuragi," their teacher told him,

Hakichi was somehow terrified,

"Raise your hand Sakuragi" their teacher asked her.

She did as she was told. Rukawa walked towards the seat beside Hakichi who was at that time blushing. He sat down and placed his bag inside the drawer of the table. Some girls' eyes were still fixed on him.

Their teacher began to lecture, it was their Math subject. Almost everyone paid attention to their teacher, Hakichi was absent-mindedly looking at their teacher, she was thinking of the new guy. Ever since he came, she wanted to look at his face, though still trying her hardest to deny that she liked him. She thought of looking at him. She turned to her right trying not to be too obvious and saw his head lying on the table. He was sleeping, their other classmates also noticed,

"Sensei, Rukawa is sleeping" Nasuki hurriedly told their teacher attempting a good shot,

Their teacher called him,

"Rukawa" he did not seem to notice the teacher calling his name so he asked Hakichi who was the closest to him to wake the sleeping student.

She patted his shoulders and he woke up and looked at the girl, Hakichi blushed more,

"Ah- Kogure-sensei was- calling you" she said not looking at his face,

"Rukawa, I want you to answer the problem on the board" their teacher said patiently. Rukawa stood up and walked to the board. He picked a chalk and began to answer the math problem on the board and after doing so he placed the chalk back to its container and went back to his seat. Kogure-sensei checked his answer,

"Correct!" he announced, "Well done, but next time it will be good if you wouldn't sleep during class"

Everyone gave him a round of applause except for Nasuki who was furious with the credit Rukawa was taking.

"Show-off" he said,

"Speak for yourself" almost all the girls replied not including Hakichi.

After their class, their teacher, Kogure called Rukawa and Hakichi,

"Sakuragi, I'll be asking you to tour Rukawa around school."

"H-huh?" Hakichi said as if not believing her ears,

"I'll be asking you to tour Rukawa around the campus because he's new here. The two of you reminds me of my high school days" he smiled and left them.

Some girls were quite jealous. They wanted to be in Hakichi's place. Hakichi did as Kogure told her.

She showed Rukawa the Shohoku Campus. It was a formal conversation. She simply stated the names of the different places inside the Shohoku High School Campus. Rukawa on the other hand was very quiet which made Hakichi feel more uncomfortable around him. He wasn't asking any questions and he wasn't letting out a single word. Hakichi wondered if he was listening to her. She explained some more details but found her classmate looking somewhere else and not paying attention to her. This annoyed her a bit. "This is the open court, this is where we usually have our P.E." she spoke getting into a slightly grumpy manner, "Over there" she pointed to the right corner of the Open court where some students where practicing "That's the Soccer Field, that is where the- of course, the soccer players practice and where we would usually run around."

"Where is your basketball court?" He spoke for the first time,

"Ah- Excuse me?" she asked, shocked with his sudden talking.

"Do you have a basketball court?" he repeated impatiently,

"Well…" she raised an eyebrow, but decided to suppress her annoyance, "Yeah, it's there, follow me"

She walked towards the basketball court and entered,

"This is our basketball court, the Shohoku basketball team has been doing well in the Inter high school tournaments. We've become the number one in this District and a part of the top four in Japan for quite a long time already" she said proudly,

"Hakichi!" A tall guy called her,

"Uncle Takenori!" she answered, giving the guy a hug,

"Uncle Takenori, this is Rukawa Kenji, he's our new classmate." She turned to look at Rukawa, "Rukawa this is my Uncle and the coach of the Shohoku basketball team, Akagi Takenori"

The coach was somehow speechless in seeing him.

"Rukawa…" he recalled something, "How are you related to Rukawa Kaede?" noticing the almost exact replica of his past team mate. Hakichi stared at the both of them, wondering how the two of them are related.

"He is my father" Rukawa answered,

"I see… no wonder you're the spitting image of him." He smiled, "So, Rukawa, are you planning to enter the basketball team? We could use your height"

"Hn… but I believe you need more than that in basketball"

"Exactly, I believe you have some skills there… Why don't we see what you got?"

Hakichi was surprised at the sudden offer his Uncle gave the new guy, as if not minding his arrogance and the way he answered him.

Rukawa took his uniform off leaving only a white shirt and placed it on the side of the court along with his bag.

"Masaharu" the coach called one of his players. The tall player immediately walked to their coach.

"Yes Takenori-sensei?" he asked,

Rukawa went near them,

"Masaharu, this is Rukawa. He's new here. I want you to defend the court against him." The player nodded,

"Rukawa" the coach looked at Rukawa as if expecting something great, "You'll do the offense. By the way, this is Masaharu Hiroshi, the Captain of the Shohoku basketball team."

They both shook hands and proceeded to the Court. The other players stopped their activities to witness the game.

"Masaharu is the Captain of the Shohoku team. He's one of the top eight in the Kanagawa District and he's very good in defense, Rukawa will really have a hard time" thought Hakichi,

"Masaharu" Their Coach called, "Don't go easy on him"

Hakichi wondered why his Uncle would ask his best player to do his best to defend the court from someone like Rukawa.

"I'm sure he'll cry after this game" said someone beside her. It was Nasuki, boasting again.

The game started,

"Let's see what you got" challenged Masaharu.

Rukawa moved to shoot the ball and managed to get pass Masaharu's defense. He successfully shot the ball to the ring smoothly. Masaharu was somehow shocked with what had happened, but was a sportsman and congratulated his opponent.

"Nice work, that was quick"

"…" he simply nodded,

Hakichi and Nasuki both couldn't believe their eyes. Masaharu walked to their side. Nasuki began to talk,

"Hey Masaharu-sempai, why did you let that guy pass you? You're suppose to be very good in defense"

"Well apparently, that guy is also very good in offense. Amazing, I hope he could join the team, he'll really be a big help. I wonder what else he can do. I bet he's a fair player."

"What!?" Nasuki stated in disbelief,

"Hey Hakichi, that guy's your classmate?"

"Yeah" she answered, still in trance from the game she just witnessed,

"You're a second year right?"

"Yeah"

"His skills are amazing. Does your Uncle know him? He seemed aware of his ability"

"I don't know, but it seems so"

"He was just lucky" Nasuki interrupted,

"I doubt, I did as what Coach told me. I was serious at that time. I tell you this guy really is something"

Hakichi just knew that he is not only handsome and intelligent but also good in basketball. She was now admiring him more, but she wouldn't admit that to herself,

"So, Rukawa… Are you interested in joining the basketball team?" they heard the Coach talk to him,

"Yes," Rukawa answered, "I like to be a part of your team"

Masaharu and some other players cheered, Nasuki slapped his head,

"Then from now on you are a member of the basketball team. Practice is every after class" Coach Akagi said,

"Hai" he said,

The Coach introduced him to the other team members who welcomed him warmly, except for Nasuki who was very disappointed for having Rukawa in the team. It was quick, he just arrived that morning and in the afternoon he was already a part of the basketball team. Normally, players need to go through tests to be a part of the basketball team, but his case was different. "It was just fair though" said other players, his skills are pretty good and it'll be hard to just let him go considering that he'll be a help to the team.

"Uncle" Hakichi spoke away from the others,

"What?"

"Why did you accept him right away?"

"He's good, don't you agree?"

"W-well… but that's not the point, I mean, he's got some rotten attitude"

"You think so? I think his attitude's better" he said, thinking about the difference between him and his father,

"Eh?"

"You don't like him?"

"Well duh! He's—he's" she couldn't seem to comprehend how she would describe him. He is handsome and all but his attitude's totally off,

Her Uncle laughed,

"What's so funny?"

"The two of you remind me of my high school days"

"Eh?" was the only word she uttered, "Now, I have heard that statement?" she thought.

-o-

She walked with Rukawa to the school gate where he walked away from her without a word,

"Hey!!" she called out, annoyed

Rukawa stopped and looked at her,

"Aren't you going to say 'thank you' for the trouble you've caused me?" she crossed her arms,

"I wasn't the one who caused you trouble, it was Kogure-sensei who asked you to tour me around."

"W—wha… YOU!!!" she yelled,

The guy simply stared at her. She was unable to retort with the anger raging inside.

Not receiving a reply, Rukawa turned around and started to walk away,

"He's another spoiled brat after all." she thought,

She came home in a foul mood,

"Welcome home, How's your day?" her mother greeted her,

"Terrible" she smiled

"Why's that?"

"Oh, nothing"

"Come on, tell me"

"A new ARROGANT, UNGRATEFUL, RUDE student just entered our class!!"

-o-

I'm so sorry for the slow development… and thank you so much for reading XD


End file.
